


The Naughtiest English Homework Ever

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaeguchi and Suyama had been working up to this, and a well-timed phonecall from Mizutani somehow managed to make it even hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughtiest English Homework Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oofuri kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oofuri+kink+meme).



They didn't do it often.

They weren't quite as oversexed as Tajima was, and both were the type who only masturbated maybe once or twice a week. But since they'd begun fooling around with each other, the waiting was just long enough between meetings to warrant desperate actions.

Sakaeguchi was splayed on the bed, eyes shut and lip quivering nervously as Suyama undid his belt, running his fingertips along the inside of the elastic of his waistband. It caused him to shiver and jolt just the tiniest bit.

"Relax, relax. It's okay," Suyama said.  
Sakaeguchi let out the breath he was holding, and chuckled quietly.  
"Am I that nervious?"  
"You're pretty nervous," Suyama replied, taking a pause from the undressing to reach over and squeeze Sakaeguchi's hand. "You want this, right? I won't be upset if you're not ready."  
"Ah! No," he yelped, quieting after, "I...just...are you sure you want to...?"  
Suyama smiled warmly. "Of course I am, now relax, or you won't enjoy it. Lift your hips."  
Sakaeguchi obeyed and Suyama took that opportunity to pull Sakaeguchi's pants down. The now unpantsed second-baseman gasped a little, his erection clearly visible through his boxers.  
"Oh God," Sakaeguchi said, throwing his head back in shame.  
"Relax, Yuuto, really!" Suyama said. "It's fine. I like it." He drove the point home by pressing his face into the hard arc of Sakaeguchi's underpants.  
"Oooohhhh God," Sakaeguchi repeated.  
He rubbed his face in that hot space for a moment, taking in the musky scent of his partner's gentials. He placed a firm kiss on the base of the erection, and it sprung up, fully hard now.  
"Oh, oh...my God," Sakaeguchi moaned, gripping the bedsheets.  
"Ha...Yuuto, I haven't even done anything yet."  
"Don't tease me!" He said, flushed from forehead to chest.

And then the phone rang.  
"That's yours, Yuuto."  
"Huh," he replied, picking it up from the side table. "Mizutani?"  
Suyama had a glint in his eye that Sakaeguchi didn't see, and said "Go ahead. Answer it."  
Sakaeguchi looked down on his friend with his eyebrow raised, as if to say "seriously?"   
And Suyama shrugged. "He might need something."  
Sakaeguchi tilted his head and pressed the phone on.

"Mizuta-Ahh!" He yelped, as Suyama yanked down his underwear, exposing his full, throbbing length.  
"Sakaeguchi-kun? Hey, are you busy?"  
Sakaeguchi gritted his teeth and tried not to pant too hard. "Actually, I..."  
But Suyama shook his head, looking his partner straight in the eyes.  
With a deep breath, Sakaeguchi corrected himself. "Ah... I mean, no, not busy at all. What do you need?"  
"Oh great! It's this English homework!"  
"English homework?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you could-" he paused when he heard Sakaeguchi grunt. Suyama had placed his tongue firm on the base of his cock and was licking long, hard trails along the shaft.  
"-um, could help me fill in the, hey, are you okay?"  
"Ah, huh, yes, yes I am," he panted, biting his index finger hard. "Just...what...do you have, hah, questions on?" His voice rose suspiciously at the end of the sentence, when Suyama pulled the head of Sakaeguchi's dick into his mouth.

"Okay, so in the workbook," Mizutani began, describing the question to Sakaeguchi, which the latter was having a hard time paying attention to on account of his member being totally consumed by Suyama's hot mouth, "there's a picture of some food on the table. It says, "Saa dih ner isu _____ sa tah bu ru."  
"Ah, Table, Mizutani, it's, UGH! pronounced, 'table,' not 'taburu,'"  
"Are you...?"  
"YES! YES!" he moaned, Suyama sucking hard, rolling his tounge along as he sucked. "YES I'M FINE. Just stubbed my thumb, ugh, on the desk...here."  
"My options are "Oh-nu" and "Ah-vu."  
"'On' the table, Mizutani, not 'of' the table."  
"Great! Thanks!" Mizutani ignorantly beamed.  
Sakaeguchi clasped his hand over the receiver so that he could grunt along with his thrusts against Suyama's throat. The recipient groaned approvingly.  
"Are you done?" Sakaeguchi hissed into the phone.  
"Uh...there's just one more...if you're...I mean, if that's okay."  
"Sure. Fine, please," he gritted, slamming his head back on the pillow and twisting his hips. Suyama was moaning now, sucking and slobbering wantonly all over his dick, taking the bucks of his hips with sultry composure.

"So, there's a woman, and she's shouting, 'Pu-ree-su ______ to dih-nah.' I think to her son?"  
"Come!" Sakaeguchi bit. "C...Come to dinner!"  
Suyama raised an eyebrow, and reached under to squeeze Sakaeguchi's tight, clenching ass cheeks.  
"Great! Okay, and then the son says, 'Aimu _________, mah-saa.'"  
Sakaeguchi grunted the answer incomprehensibly.  
"W...what was that, Sakaeguchi?"  
"Com-..." he mumbled.  
"Wha...just a little..."  
Sakaeguchi grabbed the back of Suyama's head and thrust hard, shouting "Coming! I'm COMING!"

Everything went fuzzy for a moment for Sakaeguchi, and slowly he heard and felt himself gasping desperately, tingling all over.  
"A...ah..." he breathed.  
And then, a few inches away from his ear, he heard a dim, "Great! Thank you, Sakaeguchi, that's all! Go take care of your thumb, okay? It sounds pretty bad. Ja naa!"

He could only heave quietly for a second, nodding, whispering a "Ja..." that Mizutani didn't hear as the phone clicked off.

"Good God," Sakaeguchi groaned. "D...don't make that a habit."


End file.
